niconicodougafandomcom-20200214-history
A Midsummer Night's Dirty Dream
A Midsummer Night's Dirty Dream (JP: 真夏の夜の淫夢 / Manatsu No Yo No Inmu), or known via its full name Babylon STAGE34 A Midsummer Night's Dirty Dream: the IMP (Babylon STAGE34 真夏の夜の淫夢 the IMP) is a gay pornography movie published by Coat Corporation in 2001. Comprised of four chapters each with its own story, this video series, and its own culture itself, is one of the most infamous on Niconico Douga. Its popularity was a result of a underlying scandal - the video featured then-upcoming baseball player Kazuhito Tadano, and in turn, was shunned by Japanese baseball teams. This popularity is to persist for the foreseeable near future. Unlike Yaranaika? and the Wrestling Series (despite its longer history compared to the two), this phenomena has received a lot of negative attention - much of it are directed at the poor acting of those involved in the videos, while in other cases it was directed at the fans of this video series. Controversy Upon its release, some viewers claimed Miura in this video resembled a famous college baseball player at that time. However, it was not until a gossip paper reported it in 2001. This finally made headlines in mid-2002, when Japanese gossip mags and tabloids began reporting that a man who closely resembled a candidate of that year’s professional baseball draft appeared in a gay porn video with younger players on the same team. Though the reports kept his name a secret, they had done so and failed, as everyone knows who he is. The manager of the team at the university where he studied stated that there were players on his team who had been involved in the video. He was shunned by Japanese baseball teams as a result. Kazuhito Tadano, the player involved, ultimately left for US and was signed by the Cleaveland Indians as a free agent. In January 2004, his story was finally exposed to American media for the first time, saying that “It was a one-time incident… I’m not gay.” The video was pulled from sale by Coat Corporation in response to the scandal's breakout. Years later, the video was reprinted in DVD, minus the first episode. Synopsis (TO BE WRITTEN SOON) Characters Main Characters Tadano (TDN) The main character of this online phenomena. Many of his quotes became catchphrases. In particular, his breathing voices like “Ah!” (アッー!) and “Holly Pleasant!” (ンギモッヂイイ！) are typical phrases for a normal Japanese gay porn video. Daibou (DB) The man playing Nakata and TDN’s junior in the college baseball team. In addition to his ridiculous acting in the video, he is popular among supporters because of his post-college career in real life. In addition, he has various explicit Shift-JIS arts combining him and penis, dubbed Penis DB (JP: 亀頭DB / Kitou DB / Kitou Daibou) and are popular among trolls. There is a wiki page specializing for collecting such Shift-JIS arts. Tanioka (TNOK) Unlike TDN and DB, TNOK is a professional gay porn actor. He is famous for his handsome figure and his many misheard phrases coming from his bad pronunciations. His one-liners “What a dirty ass” (きたねぇケツだなぁ) and “Haven’t you played with here? Relax your ass, dude.” (ここは初めてか? 力抜けよ) are modified in various styles and used in forums and video comments. The Beastly Senior/Yajuu Senpai (YJSNPI) The Beastly Senior (JP: 野獣先輩 / Yajuu Senpai), sometimes called by acronym YJSNPI or by real name Tadokoro, is literally a beast who plots a drugging-rape of a straight junior in a swimming club, and invite him to his room. He appears in Episode 4 in the video which was shared on the web for the first time in 2008. He appears on several gay porn videos and his naughty and intense look to a junior and high piercing breathing voices are popular resource points for MAD videos. Miura (MUR) MUR is an acronym of Miura, not to be confused with TDN as screen name. MUR appears on Yajuu’s another video as his senior. His famous remark on the coattails of others arguments “Yes, Indeed.” (JP: そうだよ / Soudayo) is one of most the popular catch phrases among Inmufags. Other Characters Pinky Pinky (JP: ピンキー) is the only female porn actress, who appeared in Coat Corporation’s other productions. She is only trademarked by her smile. KBS Trio KBS Trio (JP: KBSトリオ) is the name given to the group, which they appeared in Babylon 30 Our Revenge. "KBS" is an acronym standing for “Money, Violence, SEX!” (JP: 金! 暴力! Sex! / Kane! Bouryoku! Sex!). GO GO is the nickname given to the character, who appeared in Babylon 28 Scout. Popularity 2Channel 2Channel users reacted by sharing the footage and thoroughly exposing the actor’s personal info. Their research brought the video attention to many user’s and exposed another video starring Tadano and his teammates. This sparked a dispute involving the statement saying he was straight. Simultaneously, they were affected by horrendous acting, cheesy one-liners and absurd storylines in the video as well as other homosexual videos found through their activities. Many of them became jargon/inside jokes among heartless 2Channel users and many dirty Shift-JIS Arts for them were made. Those began being used in threads for reports about Tadano in MLB in the /mnewsplus/ (Entertainment & Sports News) board in 2Channel since his advance to Major in 2004 and were spread to other threads gradually by trolls. Those jokes, jargons and Shift-JIS arts are then collected to threads in the /gline/ (guide line) board in 2005, and listed up the wiki page specializing to the video series. Niconico Since Niconico Douga's launch in 2007, much of the collection have been uploaded, some of them have been reused in MAD videos. Many characters has their own entry in Niconico Pedia, and the threads for their activiy on Niconico have been also launched in /streaming/ (video sharing service) board in 2Channel. Unlike the Wrestling Series videos, those videos were loathed among Niconico users as the videos are explicit and humourless. On the other hand, those videos are sometimes uploaded to YouTube, but soon removed as per Youtube's Community Guidelines regarding explicit content. Inmuchu Main Article: Inmuchu In addition, it's fans are dubbed Inmuchu (JP: 淫夢厨 / lit. Inmufag) and are hated among users due to their dirty behavior exhibited in Niconico. Oto MAD Info Main Data (TO BE WRITTEN SOON) For a complete listing, click here Wikis Nicopedia Know Your Meme (TO BE COMPLETED SOON) |} Category:Common Oto MAD Sources Category:Oto MAD Sources Category:Oto MAD Sources Subject For Arbitrary Deletion Category:NSFW Oto MAD Sources Category:NSFW Articles